


Flashback and Romance

by Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)



Series: Super Kalex Season: 1 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Kalex, Light Angst, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Super Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina
Summary: Kara explains about Tigress followed by Kalex romance.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Super Kalex Season: 1 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Flashback and Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, room for improvement on the previous part 'Aftermath'?
> 
> Open to all suggestions on how I can get the Kudo's back up.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this part.
> 
> Best wishes  
> Tina

**_ Flashback: _ **

**_ Tigress and Kara had become good friends, it had been about 6 months since Tigress moved into town, she was about the same height as Kara was back then with long thick red hair and she had fur and sharp teeth, Kara was the only good friend she had and they had become best friend but then nothing ever lasts for Kara Danvers, lately the bullying from the other students at school was intensifying and Tigress was the one in the line of sight. _ **

**_ Tigress was pushed, kicked, spat on, called a freak and even the teachers did nothing to help, Kara had tried so hard to get Tigress to open up to her but but Tigress refused, instead she just burst into tears and ran away, Kara went to the teachers and tried to convince them to stop the bullying but the teachers ignored her pleas, Tigress exiled herself to her bedroom and she remained there, ignoring all calls from Kara to talk to her but instead Tigress was ripping apart her room, if the bullies wanted to see her as an animal, then she was going to show them all the animal. _ **

**_ 2 Days later Kara arrived at school Eliza dropped her off and she headed for the main entrance of Midvale High, she was worried about Tigress who hadn’t returned her phone calls from last night, she knew Tigress was letting the bullying get to her and Kara tried to get Tigress to open and she had tried to get the school involved too, as she made her way to the school she heard screaming. _ **

**_ Her head snapping to the direction of the screaming Kara ran towards it, when she got there though she found one of the teachers standing there looking at something that was next to the dumpster, though Kara couldn’t see it though because the dumpster was obstructing her view, Kara walked over to the teacher who pointed with her left hand, her right hand was over her mouth and she was looking pale and on the urge of throwing up. _ **

**_ Kara turned her head and looked, she swallowed heavily as she backed them away, it was one of the teachers and he had been mauled, claws and bite marks in his body and there was blood everywhere, Kara didn’t want to believe her best friend was capable of this, she called Tigress to ask her if she knew what had happened but Tigress merely chuckled, Kara returned to class and just hoped this was a one off. _ **

**_ But then another victim was found, it was one of Tigress’s biggest tormentors, he was found mauled, but he was still alive and Kara’s fears that Tigress was behind it continued to escalate but because Tigress was her best friend Kara didn’t want to entertain that idea… until she took a look at the security footage from the night the 2nd victim was attacked. _ **

**_ Kara watched as Tigress pounced on the bully and ripped into him, claws slashing and teeth gnashing as she ripped into him, Kara was unable to watch anymore and now she knew the truth but then a student was taken, it was another one of Tigress’s tormentors, the head cheerleader that tormented Tigress on a daily basis, far worse than the 2nd victim had tormented her. _ **

**_ Kara had to stop this, so focusing her hearing Kara searched for the cheerleader and she heard the sound of whimpering coming from in the boiler room, Kara super sped towards the boiler room and smashed through the door with her shoulder, super speeding down the stairs Kara came to a stop around the corner before stepping around the corner. _ **

**_ The head cheerleader was whimpering, trying to keep herself from crying and her make up was ruined from the tears she had cried earlier, and there was a bite on her leg that looked pretty bad took, Kara looked at her “Where is she?” she asked. _ **

**_ The head cheerleader shook her head “I… I don’t know” she sniffed as she looked around. _ **

**_ Kara heard movement on the pipes overhead and a growl from the darkness “Kara…” Tigress growled “My best friend” _ **

**_ Kara stood tall and looked around “Come on Tigress… this isn’t you” she said firmly. _ **

**_ “Oh… but I’m afraid it is” Tigress purred. _ **

**_ “Tigress, please… stop this now” Kara pleaded “You’re my best friend” _ **

**_ “I have no friends… I stand alone” Tigress growled as she stalked around Kara along the pipes before launching down and slammed into Kara, Kara barely had a chance to react as Tigress slammed into her before tossing Kara like a doll through the air and through a wall, Tigress leaped back into the shadows and stalked amongst the pipes, Kara stagger out of the hole in the wall and looked around. _ **

**_ Brushing off the dust and debris Kara nodded her head and she focused her super hearing, she picked up Tigress’s heart beat and the sound of her scurrying amongst the pipes, Kara smirked as she span around and a beam erupted from her eyes and hit the pipe, steam ignited from the pipe and Tigress yowled in pain as the steam caught her side and singed her fur and burnt her skin. _ **

**_ Falling to the floor Tigress got to her feet but Kara grabbed her and threw her hard into the overhead pipes, Tigress hit her head and got knocked out. _ **

**_ Once it was over, the cheerleader was taken to the hospital and she never spoke of what she saw Kara do, she simply smiled and allowed herself to be taken away, she told the school that Kara knocked Tigress out by hitting her over the head and that she was Lucky Kara heard her cries for help. _ **

**_ Tigress was never mentioned again, and Kara chose to forget her former best friend. _ **

Flashback End:

Kara and Alex sat there for a while on the beach in silence after Kara explained who Tigress was and what had happened, Alex then explained that she had been forced to kill Tigress because Tigress had become unstable due to the cybernetic implants that had short circuited inside her brain.

Kara looked at Alex in confusion “Why did you do it?” Kara asked “Why did you choose to take part in General Lane’s test, you’d have to have known that it was a ploy to try and kill you” she said.

Alex nodded her head, holding Kara against her side “I did it to protect you” Alex replied “General Lane would have sent Tigress after you no matter what, I had to fight her” she said.

Smiling softly Kara maneuvered about so she was straddling Alex’s lap “We’re quite the pair Alex” she said.

Alex nodded her head “Indeed we are Kara” she replied as she planted a chaste kiss to Kara’s lips, followed by another and then another and then another as her hands came to rest on Kara’s ass through the fabric of Kara’s dress, Alex and Kara returned to their own apartments that night and they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The following night:

Alex had 2 weeks off and now that Kara was running CatCo News, she had control over her own hours, so she took the day off but as Alex promised, during one of her rescues as Superwoman, she pretended not to notice the CatCo News Photographer snapping a picture of her, once the photo was snapped Superwoman left the area once making sure that the hostages were safe.

Tonight was the first of the 2 week vacation Alex had away from the DEO, and she planned to make it worthwhile by spending all 2 weeks over at Kara’s place, she arrived at Kara’s apartment dressed in her blue plaid shirt, jeans and trainers, using her key Alex opened the door and slipped inside “Honey I’m home” she called out.

Kara walked in from the bedroom, her hair was soaking wet and she looked as if she just had a shower, dressed in her PJ’s as she used the towel to dry her hair, Alex smiled at the sight before setting the food down and she pulled Kara into her arms and kissed her, Kara purred into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulder.

Breaking the kiss Alex looked into Kara’s eyes as they stood there with their arms around each other tight and Alex smirked “I wished you called, I could have joined you in the shower” she said.

Kara kissed her lips “Well I wanted to look my best for you, plus I wanted to smell nice for when you rip these PJ’s off my body” she purred.

Shivering in response Alex squeezed Kara’s ass “I brought food” she said. Bouncing on her feet Kara squealed as she ran over to the 3 bags of food that Alex brought for them both, now that Alex was Kryptonian and super powered, she had to eat the same amount as Kara, heading over to the couch Alex and Kara sat down together and put a movie on, Kara snuggled up against Alex’s side.

Alex smiled as she leaned into Kara and rested her head against Kara’s head, they remained that way for a while after eating their food, Alex and Kara were holding hands as they sat there together Alex narrowed her eyes suspiciously though as Kara straddled her lap “What have you got in your mouth” Alex asked as she planed her hands on Kara’s ass.

Parting her lips slightly a lime slice slipped between her lips and Alex smirked, surging forward Alex kissed Kara passionately, Kara moaned into the kiss as the lime slice slipped in between them, sliding from Kara’s mouth into Alex’s and then back again, their breathing becoming heavier as they held onto each other tight kissing passionately until Alex pulled apart and spat the lime shard out before resumed the kiss.

The kiss was far more sloppy, the wet sounds, heavy breathing and moans filled the room as Kara ground herself on Alex’s lap, Alex moaned as she held Kara close to her as they deepened their kiss, soon Alex carried Kara to the bedroom where she proceeded to rip Kara’s PJ’s from her girlfriends body and they made love all night long.

The 3rd night:

Alex arrived at Kara’s apartment wearing a dress, the same red dress that she had worn for Maggie, she was wearing it because she knew it drove Kara crazy, knocking the door 3 times Alex waited patiently for Kara to answer the door, soon Kara answered the door wearing a black backless dress with sequins and had a slit up the side, showing off Kara’s leg, Alex practically drooled at the sight of Kara in her dress, taking Kara’s hand Alex led Kara out to the car outside, getting into the car Alex and Kara headed for the restaurant that Alex had booked for their day.

Walking into the restaurant together with their arms linked Alex and Kara were approached by the hostess “Hello, do you have a reservation?” the hostess greeted, though she was making eyes at Kara.

“Hello, yes I made a reservation for 2 under the name of Danvers” Alex replied with a polite smile but possessively pulled Kara against her side and kissed Kara’s cheek, the hostess cleared her throat and smiled back “Ah yes, right this way” she said and she turned and lead them to the table that Alex had reserved for them, the hostess turned to them “Please, have a seat and I’ll have your waitress bring you the wine menu” she said.

Kara snickered as she sat down after the hostess left “Quite possessive there” she teased.

Alex nodded her head “I didn’t like the way she was eyeing you” she said.

Kara smiled adoringly “She’s harmless, I am yours completely” she said.

“She’ll be ‘armless’ if she does it again” Alex sneered over her shoulder throwing a glare at the hostess “Did you see how she was looking at your legs?” she asked.

“I saw, but remember my legs will be wrapped around you tonight” Kara purred seductively.

“Don’t say things like that, you know what it does to me” Alex answered with a shiver.

Kara giggled, their wine was ordered and Alex and Kara continued to sit there with one and talk, gently clinking their glasses together and sipping their wine before they ordered their meal, during the course of the evening Kara looked at Alex “I want to wear a mask” Kara said.

Blushing hard Alex coughed on her wine “Uh… wow… you… mean… tonight?” she asked wondering what kinky idea Kara wanted.

Kara shook her head “No… I mean… as Supergirl” she said.

Alex looked shocked by this “Really?” she asked.

“I’ve been considering this for a while” Kara said “I don’t want to hide behind glasses anymore” she said.

“But a mask… are you sure?” Alex asked.

“Yes” Kara replied “I want to be better than Clark” she said “I don’t want to endanger Eliza, J’onn or you” she said.

Alex smiled “Okay… if you want to wear a mask as Supergirl” she said “I’ll wear one too” she said.

Kara shook her head “Alex, you don’t have to”

“I’ll keep the wig of course, but I want to wear a mask with you” Alex said.

Smiling adoringly at Alex, Kara took her hand “I love you so much Alex” she said.

“I love you too Kara” Alex replied “Hold on” she said before nodding her head to the stage and soon the music began playing and the singer started.

_ Car is parked, bags are packed, _

_ but what kind of heart doesn't look back _

__

Alex rose to her feet and took Kara’s hand, Kara smiled tearfully as she took Alex’s hand and rose to her feet, Alex led Kara to the middle of the dancefloor, turning to face one another Alex placed her hands on Kara’s hips as Kara’s arms snaked around her shoulders, her fingers locking behind Alex’s neck.

_  
At the comfortable glow from the porch,  _

_ the one I will still call yours? _ __  
All those words came undone and now I'm not the only one  
Facing the ghosts that decide if the fire inside still burns

__

Alex and Kara moved together as one on the dancefloor, everyone watched in awe as Alex and Kara moved together, not once breaking eye contact as they swayed to the music, Alex and Kara sharing a loving smile before Alex dipped Kara back causing a joyful laugh to erupt from Kara as she placed her hands on Alex’s shoulders.

When the song finished everyone applauded the couple and they returned to their table and finished with their romantic meal, Alex gazed at Kara with nothing but love and she smiled to herself as one thought was left inside her mind _‘One Day… I’m going to marry her’_ she thought to herself.

Kara smiled at her because she was thinking the same thing.

Nothing will ever break them apart.

Day 5:

Alex and Kara hardly left the bedroom except to eat, drink and use the bathroom, most of the time they lay in bed panting heavily and soaked in sweat bathed in the glow of the artificial Krypton’s red sun which was coming from the lights overhead that Alex had made just for them, sometimes sex whilst Superpowered had caused serious damage and they were getting annoyed with having to replace the beds they broke or fix the hole in the wall because one of them lost control and unleashed her heat vision, so Alex had come up with a way to recreate Krypton’s red sun, plus they could drive each other crazy until they were too sore to move and now the red sun lights they had plenty of sex that left them both sore.

Day 6:

Alex had returned from the DEO with 2 boxes, she hadn’t gone to her locker so the red K parasite planted in her locker hadn’t gotten to her, she only went to her lab and she handed Kara the box, opening the box up Kara smiled as she gazed at the blue leather mask with a red outline on the edges of the mask that lay inside the box, Alex pulled out her own mask which was black leather but with dark blue around the sides, Alex gently slipped the glasses off Kara’s face and set them down before she stamped on them, destroying them completely and Kara released her hair from it’s pony tail and Alex smiled.

That night Alex and Kara went out for the first time without Kara’s glasses, though they got stopped 5 times by people who couldn’t help but comment on her remarkable similarities with Supergirl but Kara and Alex told them it was a mere coincidence and J’onn would fly overhead as Supergirl just to provide some extra proof, Kara and Alex continued with their remaining 2 weeks from the DEO and they made lobe many nights.

The last of the 2-week vacation:

Kara and Alex lay on the couch wrapped in each other’s arms and Kara whined as she clutched Alex tight “I don’t want this to end” she sounded pouted.

Alex giggled at her girlfriend’s response “Neither do I but we’ve had 2 wonderful weeks” she said.

“It’s just that being alone with you has been so wonderful and utterly amazing… I don’t want to stop” Kara whined childishly.

“I know honey but we have jobs and you have a company to run” Alex answered “Cat Grant made you head of CatCo News” she reminded.

“But… I’m going to miss you” Kara pouted.

Alex shrugged her shoulders “Well, what if you didn’t need to miss me?” she asked.

Kara narrowed her eyes in suspicion “How do you mean?” Kara asked.

“Well what if you moved in with me” Alex suggested.

“Are… Are you serious?” Kara asked stunned.

“I know that this might be a bit soon, considering we’ve only started dating recently” Alex started “But… I miss you where we’re apart” she said.

Kara smiled “I would love to live with you Alex but… as you said this is recent and I don’t want us to rush” Kara said “Can you at least give me some time to think about it?” she asked.

Nodding her head Alex gave Kara’s hand a squeeze “I promise you Kara, there is no rush… take your time” she said.

“Well actually… I’m working on something for us, a special surprise” Kara admitted.

Alex beamed “A surprise huh?” she asked “I look forward to it” she said.

Wrapping her arms around Kara tight, Alex and Kara settled down on the couch together until they fell asleep.

Back in the DEO:

Inside Alex’s locker, the red k rock shook and began cracking as a dark sillouette began to move about inside it.

The Red K parasite was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 
> 
> Again open to all suggestions concerning the previous part or in fact this part.
> 
> Best Wishes  
> Tina


End file.
